pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
House
Houses are custom map areas in PMU which every account is given automatically. Players can enter houses in housing centers. Each house can be mapped to the player's desire and its size is customizable. Whether the house's purpose is for mapping practice or just for fun, players can use their home as a way creating their own domain. Mapping is the term given to users who are able to customize and access all the tiles that are used in the game in some form, though players do not have access to all of the effects and attributes that Designers do. Users are also only allowed to map in their own house rather than in every map in-game unless they have the appropriate staff rank. Every player in PMU owns their own house; therefore, anyone can enter the special Mapping Contests often held in the summer and winter by staff members. Mapping could be considered its own mini-game in PMU, as everyone has their own taste and style in house decor. House Commands House commands are used to modify one's house. For example, the /edithouse feature allows the player to use the mapping tools in their house; however, users can only edit their own house. In contrast, the /leavehouse command, true to it's name, allows any player to leave a house, whether it's their own or another user's house. If a player also holds down their left Shift key and right clicks at the same time inside their own house, they can teleport to the right clicked tile. Certain commands can only be accessed via certain ranks. This gives users incentive to pursue missions and complete dungeon runs. Normal Rank Players can use: *'/leavehouse' or /lh - Leaves the current house you're in. *'/emptyhouse' or /hk - Kicks everyone from one's house. *'/emptyhouse' or /hkall - Kicks everyone from one's house. *'/houseentrance' - This allows the player to change the spawn point of their house to the tile they are standing on. (Costs 500 Poké) *'/houseroof' - This opens up or closes the roof of the player's house. Weather will be disabled and the time will always resemble day when closed. Costs 500 Poke. Bronze Rank Players can use: *'/housenotice '- Similar to /housesign, except the player does not push the enter key to interact with the note. (Base price is 600 Poké, with each character written adding 10 Poké) *'/houseshop' - Allows the player to create a shop. Costs half the price the shop tile is selling for. *'/housesound' - Allows the player to add sound tiles. Costs 500 Poke. *'/housesign '- Allows the player to place a sign in their house. The number of characters in the sign affects the cost of the sign (10 Poké per character). Silver Rank Players can use: *'/houselight ' - Adjusts the darkness of the house. Costs 400 Poke. *'/houseweather' - Changes the weather inside the player's house. Costs 300 Poke. Gold Rank Players can use: *'/houseexpand '- The player's house can be extended by one tile. A 50x50 house costs one-million, one hundred thousand Poké if done from the default house. However, one doesn't need to expand to the maximum size in one go - rather, they can expand by smaller increments instead if they've got a small budget. Width expansions are 7,500 Poké (Price doubles per Width after each expansion) and height expansions are 10,000 Poké per tile. Trivia *The only way to expand one's house before the summer of 2012 was by winning a mapping contest. Category:Exbel Category:Tanren Category:Winden Category:PMU 7 Category:Archford Category:Community Category:Gameplay